Digimon: The Alternate Saga Mega Revised Edition
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: I decided to merge all four parts into my first novel! The DigiDestined are about to fight their greatest battle of all time. Can they succeed. Contains Taiora with Daiyako, Takari, Koumi, Junato, and a couple from my other story,


Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
The Alternate Saga (Revised Edition)  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never had, never will.  
  
Plot: I've decided to do something I should've done a long time ago with this story. I've merged all four parts into a novel. (My first one. I'm so proud.) Anyway, this story takes place roughly two years after Season 2 and includes an appearance from two very familiar characters in my other story, "Digimon: A.D". Because of the relationship between Matt and Sora, Tai begins to slowly question his sanity. He dreams about her, thinks about her, and babbles on and on about her all the time. In the second part, Sora and Matt become engaged and Tai goes missing for several weeks. It is up to Tamachi, Sakura, Ken, TK, Kari, and Yolei to find him and stop an unspeakable threat to both worlds before it destroys all that they care about. In the third part, an enemy comes to the DigiDestined in the form of one of the older children. Also, Tamachi learns a startling origin about his crest and himself. Finally, in the last part, the children face their ultimate challenge, as the fate of all there is lies in the balance. Contains Taiora, Daiyako, Takari, Koumi, and Junato. Enjoy this HUGE whopper of a story and TAIORA FOREVER!  
  
Characters:  
  
Tai and Agumon Sora and Biyomon Matt and Gabumon Izzy and Tentomon Mimi and Palmon Joe and Gomamon TK and Patamon Kari and Gatomon Davis and Veemon Yolei and Hawkmon Cody and Armadillomon Ken and Wormmon Tamachi and Isomon Sakura and Tarimon  
  
  
  
(Prologue: The Death of Courage) Taichi Kamiya sat in his bedroom and bitterly thought about that year's events. He had finally summoned up the courage to ask out Sora Takenouchi that past Christmas. She was his best friend out of everyone that he had ever known. She was also the one girl he had always loved and was truly one in a million. Her beautiful red hair seemed to shine in the sunlight, flowing softly in the slight winds of that wintry afternoon. Her ruby-red eyes shined with the fire that is her soul, a fire that only Tai could see. Ever since they had been to the Digital World as the DigiDestined, Tai had seen a side to her that few ever really saw. It was he who she had let into her heart for all of these years. That is, until she said the one thing that forced him to reconsider the order of the universe.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to wait in case Matt was free afterwards..."  
  
In the space of one second, the simple utter of that hated name, had crushed Tai's heart. Sora had fallen in love with Yamato Ishida. He was the bitter bane of Tai's existence, the one person who had envied him since their adventures in the Digital World. He had sworn to take away all that Tai had cherished. Sure, he never said it to his face but Tai knew that was how he had felt. And now, after the space of four years, he had finally succeeded. Matt that had done the one act that ate at Tai's soul like a flesh-eating virus. He had taken his beloved Sora.  
  
Tai lay down on his bed and contemplated his mistake. He had let his beloved go to his enemy that day, giving him the one thing that he himself deserved. Sora was the best of all people, her heart being purer that all hearts. Her crest of Love saw to that. Yet, Tai was confused as to why Matt and Sora were together. Eventually, it began to cause him pain. The more that he thought about them together, the more it caused him actual pain. All kinds of questions ran through his mind.   
  
What if she married Matt? Or worse yet, what if she and Matt...  
  
Tai suddenly collapsed to the ground in pain, wishing that the sweet kiss of death would take away his anguish. He knew that he would never live through Sora and Matt's marriage. The thought of the two of them making love, an act usually reserved for couples in love, would almost kill him. He got up and decided to sleep away his pain. Instead, it would serve not as a blessing but a curse. He dreamed of Sora every night and the dream was always the same. He would be standing on a white sandy beach and Sora would be walking towards him, wearing a white sleeveless silk dress. It would have a slit on one side, allowing part of her smooth, athletic leg to be seen. Her flaming red hair would be swirling around her gentle face in the winds, her fiery eyes glistening with desire. Every stride was slow and sexy, filled with feminine prowess in every step. As she would approach Taichi, his heart beat faster and faster with anticipation. When she at last would reach him, she caressed his cheek with her soft hand and say,  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai. I'm waiting for Matt."  
  
With that, Tai would up in a cold, clammy sweat. He started to believe that he had finally snapped. He felt that he was becoming dangerously obsessed with Sora. Though she was with Yamato, she still struck him as the only one for his heart. He decided to sever all contact with her to preserve his sanity. However, it would not be easy since he was invited to the one event that would push him over the edge the next day. Today was the day of Sora and Matt's engagement party. Everyone was there except for Cody. He was too young to attend. While everyone was excited about the event, Tai was trying very hard not to say anything about the couple. He even saw Tamachi and Sakura, the latest DigiDestined, talking to them. Tamachi was the one who Tai felt a strange bond with him other than Davis. There was something mysterious about him that he couldn't place. Anyway, Kari had suggested that he say something to Sora and Matt. He went over to congratulate the couple, forcing a smile on his face. Sora was wearing the same dress that Tai had seen in his dreams. Right down to the split, that showed some of her leg. Tai thought he was beginning to lose it. Matt saw some of this in Tai's face and was enjoying his suffering somewhat. As he touched Sora's hand, he was aware of how warm and soft her skin felt. His façade began to crumble as the pain and anguish came rushing back into his heart. Matt said something to Tai about his bring the best man as he held Sora closely, adding salt to the wound. For some reason, he had a satisfied smile on his face that said,  
  
"Sorry, Tai. Sora's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it. You've lost."  
  
Tai excused himself as he walked out, trying to force back tears. Courage rarely ever cried in public. Sora watched him leave with concern on her face as she thought,  
  
"Poor Tai. I wish that I could ease his pain. He's hurting so much. Still... why do I have a feeling that this is going to get worse?"  
  
Tai went home and turned on his computer. He had to get away from his pain before it made him insane. What made it worse is that Sora didn't stop him as he left. She just looked at him. He picked up Kari's D-3 and, with tear-filled eyes, aimed it for the computer.  
  
"DigiPort open!"  
  
As he was swept into the portal, he thought,  
  
"Goodbye, my Sora. May you find happiness in this new life, even with a jerk like Matt..."  
  
Part 1: The Courage to Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tai sat thinking to himself on Infinity Mountain, remembering his days as leader of the DigiDestined. "I used to be happy. I used to have a life, a purpose, and friends. Before my friends abandoned me for each other." After Sora and Matt became engaged, Tai became so depressed that he disappeared into the Digital World, taking Agumon with him.   
  
"Tai," Agumon asked, "are you okay? Don't you want to talk to the others?"  
  
"No. I'm fine, Agumon." Tai replied coldly to the orange dinosaur. "No one can help me now. Not even my so-called friends..." Meanwhile, a dark mist began forming around Tai and Agumon.  
  
"Tai, something's happening..." Agumon said as he began to feel the chill of evil in the air.  
  
"What could I offer that Matt can't already give her?" Tai thought to himself. "I love her but I can't love her the way he does. I'll just be in the way. She doesn't need me around to interfere." Suddenly, he and Agumon were starting to shift into the dark ocean that Kari and Ken were victims of last year. As the mist enclosed them, Tai cried out in anguish,  
  
"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
While Tai was being swept into the dark dimension in the Digital World, Sora and Matt were backstage before one of his concerts started in the real world, talking about their upcoming marriage.  
  
"So what do you think of having my band perform at the wedding?" Matt said to Sora. She, however, was worried about her friend, Tai.  
  
"Oh, well...that's fine, Matt. I guess." Sora replied. Matt saw the concern in her eyes and did his best to comfort her.  
  
"Hey, I'm worried about him too, but TK and the others will find him. In the meantime, all we can do is try to move on as best as we can."  
  
"Matt, how can you say that? Tai is your friend too!" Sora said. "Your crest is the crest of friendship, remember?"  
  
"I know, I know. Look, Sora, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying since our older digivices don't work anymore, and with some of the others in America, there's nothing we can do except wait." Suddenly, Sora's D-Terminal went off in her backpack. Biyomon, who was hiding in her backpack as well, popped out and handed it to her.  
  
"Sora, there's an email for you from Kari." Sora opened her D-Terminal and read it.  
  
"It looks like I won't have to wait long. C'mon, Matt. The others need us."  
  
"I can't." Matt replied. "I've got a concert and I can't bail on them so soon. You understand, don't you?" Sora looked at him not with love, but with pity.  
  
"Yeah, I understand. C'mon, Biyomon." She motioned to the pink bird and they left out of the back door. Gabumon, Matt's dog-like Digimon, came up to him.  
  
"Hey, Matt. Tai is your friend. Why can't you go?"  
  
"I told you that I have a concert. Now hide before someone sees you." Matt replied as he picked up his guitar.  
  
"OK. I just hope that you know what you're doing." Gabumon said as he hid behind some drum cases. Meanwhile, Sora was heading to Odaiba High School, where the DigiDestined were waiting. Biyomon saw the worry in her friend's eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Sora?" the pink bird asked her.   
  
"I'm worried about Tai, Biyomon. I haven't seen him since my engagement party." Sora began to think about the last time that she saw her lifelong friend. She and Matt had just announced their engagement to all of the DigiDestined [except for Cody because he was too young to go] and Tai went over to congratulate them. He seemed really happy for them at first but then Sora saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. "Even then, he was cold and distant to me. He acted like I was torturing him or something. I'm just scared that his disappearing was my fault."  
  
"Do you love him, Sora?"  
  
"I love Matt, Biyomon, but..." Sora said with some doubt. "Tai's been there for me since...forever. He's my best friend. He put himself in danger to save me at Datamon's pyramid eight years ago. He sent me that email on my birthday because of that stupid hair clip. He almost died to save us from Piedmon when we fought the Dark Masters. He always tried to protect both Kari and me with his life. That and Matt acting so selfish lately...I'm just so confused. What do I do, Biyomon?"  
  
"You have the crest of love, Sora." The pink Digimon assured her. "It'll tell you what you need to know."  
  
"I hope so." They got to the computer lab where the children, as well as Izzy and Tentomon, were waiting for them.  
  
"Hi, Sora." Izzy greeted them. "It's great to see you. You look exceptional."  
  
"Thanks, Izzy." Sora said.  
  
"Biyomon, did you dye your feathers lately?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"No, it's all natural." Biyomon replied to the bug Digimon.  
  
"Hey, Sora." TK said. "What happened to my brother? Where are Matt and Gabumon?"  
  
"He...had a concert." Sora said reluctantly. Yolei saw the worry in her eyes and thought to herself,  
  
"Sora must really be worried about Tai. I've never seen her so sad before. I guess I'd be upset too if Davis were missing like that."  
  
"Yolei, what's the matter?" Ken asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just feel sorry for Sora, that's all." Yolei replied to her former crush.  
  
"Guys, I've got a lock on Tai's digivice." Izzy said as he tapped some keys on his keyboard. "It's being muffled somehow so it's not a definite one. When you guys go to the Digital World you'll have to split up and find him."  
  
"We hear you, Izzy." Tamachi said. He pointed his digivice at the screen and shouted "DigiPort open!" As the DigiDestined went in, Tentomon said to Izzy,  
  
"Do you think they'll find him, Izzy?"  
  
"I hope so, Tentomon. I really hope so." Meanwhile, Davis and Jun, who had been vacationing in America, returned to Japan. Davis, for once, didn't have Kari on his mind like he usually does. Jun, however, was still thinking about Matt. She had matured a great deal since having a crush on Joe's brother, Jim, last year. She actually began emulating Mimi a little with her hair and style of dress.  
  
"I hope Matt hasn't forgotten about me." Jun thought to herself on the trip to Odaiba. "He's sure to go out with me now that I look this good. I mean, who wouldn't?" (No offense to any Jun fans. I like her myself but she'd probably go to any length to get Matt.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"OK everyone. All of us we'll take different directions and email each other if we find anything." TK said. "Tamachi, you're with me."  
  
"All right, TK." Tamachi responded.  
  
"Yolei, you're with Sakura."  
  
"All right." Yolei said.   
  
"Kari, you can go with Sora." TK continued. "Ken, since you know this area, you and Wormmon can stay here and scout around. Be careful, everyone." Kari was about to object but she saw the concern in Sora's eyes and was quiet. The children went off in all directions with their Digimon.  
  
"Sora?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kari?"  
  
"You really care about Tai, don't you?"  
  
"Um... What do you mean? He's my best friend." Sora said as she blushed slightly.  
  
"You know what I mean. Are you in love with my brother?"  
  
"Kari, you were at my engagement party. You know that I in love with Matt."  
  
"C'mon. You can tell me. I can keep a secret." Kari said, pressing the issue.  
  
"Yeah, Sora." Gatomon said. "You can let the cat out of the bag."  
  
"Well...a little." Sora started, her face starting to turn a deep crimson.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it! You do like him! You..." Suddenly Kari fell silent as she realized what had happened. Even though Sora was engaged to Matt, she still had some feelings left over for Tai. Also, they were deeper than Kari thought. "So, what are you going to tell Matt?"  
  
"I can't." Sora said as tears began to well in her eyes. "I don't want to break his heart but..."  
  
"Go on, Sora." Biyomon said behind her. "Tell her what you told me."  
  
"I do care about Tai, Kari." Sora said softly as she started to cry. "He means more to me than anyone else could. I thought that he had gotten over me after all this time. That's the real reason I started dating Matt. But I've always loved Tai and now I can't tell him. He's out there somewhere and..." Kari put her hand on Sora's shoulder to reassure her as she sobbed. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from a nearby forest. The voice belonged to Tai.  
  
"Tai!" Sora gasped. "Kari, come on." They ran off in the direction of the scream until they came to what was supposed to be Infinity Mountain. There they found a dark cave that pulsed with sorrow and anguish.  
  
"Tai!" Kari called out. "Agumon! Can you hear me?"  
  
"I've got to go in there." Sora said. She was about to go in but Biyomon stopped her.  
  
"Wait, Sora. You don't know what's in there." Suddenly, they heard another voice that was familiar.  
  
"Tai, please snap out of it Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Agumon!" Gatomon and Biyomon called out.  
  
"Guys! We're in here! Come quick!" Agumon responded. The girls and Digimon rushed in there where they met Agumon. He was really worried about his friend.  
  
"Agumon, what happened?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's horrible. Tai started getting real depressed and suddenly, we were in this weird place. Then, we went inside this cave to rest for a little while. Now, he won't even look or talk to me anymore."   
  
"Now I remember. This is the same cave that I was in when I had to look for Matt four years ago." Sora went over to Tai, who was staring at the wall, and was almost heartbroken at what she saw. He was wearing the same clothes that he wore on Christmas six years ago. His clothes, including his new goggles, were all dark. His face was pale and stressed, as if he had been mentally punishing himself for an unforgivable crime. Even his hair was a mess. His eyes were devoid of life and had completely lost focus on the world around.  
  
"This is all my fault." Tai said to himself. "I started all of this when I let you go to Matt that Christmas. I should have said something sooner but I never had the chance. For a guy with the crest of courage, I've turned into a huge coward." Tai began to feel more sorrow that he has ever felt before. He looked at his digivice in his hands. It had turned dark from the darkness and pain he felt in his heart. Sora watched in silence as Tai suffered from his ultimate demons: guilt and anguish. "From the first day we met at soccer camp to when we first went to the Digital World. I've always loved you, Sora, and I always will." Tears started to well up in his eyes. " But I can't go on living without you. I can't think straight anymore because you're on my mind. The sweet smell of your hair, the fiery glint of your eyes, they haunt me like a demon. Still, it's not important. You're happy without me and that's all that matters. " Tai was crying so much that he was literally shaking all over.   
  
Sora couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. Suddenly, at that moment, she had realized what Tai was going through. The whole time that she was with Matt, he had died more and more each time inside. Eventually, the pain of seeing her with his rival had almost driven him insane. So, he came to the Digital World for his own sanity. "Oh Tai. I'm so sorry." Sora said to her friend. Tai looked over to her direction. In his eyes was the same emptiness and anguish that she herself had when she was in a cave of depression four years earlier. To him, she seemed like a precious angel. Her auburn hair was around her shoulders, lowing in the small draft of the cave. Her eyes glistened like fiery rubies. She seemed to be a beautiful goddess.  
  
"Sora..." was all he could say to her. Then, Tai passed out onto the ground, free from the pain of consciousness.  
  
"Kari! Biyomon!" Sora cried. She held Tai in her arms, cradling his head against her chest until Kari and the Digimon came. "Tai, what have I done to you?" Sora said softly to her unconscious friend. When Kari and the others arrived, they saw Tai in his condition and felt worried. Suddenly, the dark cave disappeared, revealing a lush green forest around them. Both girls and their Digimon were startled.  
  
"I'd better call Joe. He'll know what to do." Kari said as she took out her D-Terminal. She sent two emails. One went to the others that said that they found Tai, and another one went to Joe for help.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
While Sora and Kari were tending to Tai, Matt had just finished his concert. He went backstage and found Jun waiting for him. She was completely different from the girl that always idolized him a year ago. She had longer hair and wore tight clothes all the time. Also, that slightly obsessed look was gone from her eyes. Jun was a knockout.  
  
"Jun? Is that you?" Matt said in disbelief as he put down his guitar.  
  
"Hi, Matt." Jun said in a very seductive voice. "It's been a while."  
  
"Wow. You look great."   
  
"Thanks. So, are you seeing anybody now?" Jun said in her most innocent voice while playing with Matt's hair.  
  
"Um..." Matt knew that he had to remain loyal to Sora. Yet, for some reason, she was the farthest thing from his mind. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could go out sometime." Jun said innocently, blushing a little.  
  
"I know that I shouldn't because involved with Sora but... oh, what the hell." Matt thought to himself. "Besides, I can still finish my mission while I have a little fun on the side and, for once, I'm actually starting to like Jun. She isn't acting like a lunatic now." "Well...OK, Jun. For once, and only once, I'll go out with you tonight."  
  
"Oh Matt." Jun said with a starry-eyed look. "Thank you. You'll never regret it."   
  
"I hope not." Matt thought to himself. Jun then hugged him tightly, making Matt blush a deep red. For some reason, this embrace felt more right that a thousand of them from Sora. They then looked into each other eyes and the world melted away around them. Their lips drew closer and closer until they kissed passionately. Gabumon, who was still in hiding, thought to himself, "Matt, I hope that you aren't making a terrible mistake. Yet, somehow, I know that you would be happiest this way. Good luck, my friend." Meanwhile, Joe had arrived in the Digital World with Gomamon. He looked over Tai, who was still unconscious, and told the children what he found.   
  
"He'll be OK. He was just dehydrated and exhausted. A little rest and he should be fine." Joe told the children.  
  
"I knew we could count on you, Joe." TK said.  
  
"He didn't get the crest of reliability for nothing." Gomamon said smiling.  
  
"We're all just glad that he's safe and sound." Kari replied. "Now we can relax." She looked at Sora, who was tending Tai as he slept nearby, and thought, "I know how Sora feels. If this happened to TK I don't know what I would do." Meanwhile, Tai was slowly coming around and the first person he saw was Sora, who was holding a silent vigil.  
  
"Sora, is that you?" Tai said weakly.  
  
"Tai." Sora replied. She looked at him with relief and concern. "I'm glad that you're awake."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're my best friend, Tai. I was worried about you."  
  
"Where's Matt?" Tai asked flatly.  
  
"He had... other things to do. How much do you remember?" Sora asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
Tai thought for a second. "Not much. I remember coming to the Digital World to clear my head and...nothing."  
  
"I should probably tell Tai what he said back there. I never knew that he felt so strongly about me." Sora thought. "On the other hand, I don't want to hurt his feelings again. I can't do that to him after all that he's been through. It would almost kill him."   
  
"Sora," Tai asked her while she was thinking, "are you OK?"  
  
"Um... yeah, Tai. We've better head over to the others." Sora said nervously to Tai, blushing a little. "They're probably worried about us."   
  
"Sora... did something happen between us back there?"   
  
"Ummm... No, Tai. Why?"   
  
He looked into Sora's deep crimson eyes and saw some regret there, as if she's hiding a large secret. "Um...never mind." He decided to drop the matter and the two went over to the others.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"It's great to have you back, Tai." Kari said to her brother as he walked over to the others. "We missed you."  
  
"Thanks, Kari." Tai said. "I hear that you guys had your hands full without me."  
  
"They have." An evil voice said from above them. The DigiDestined looked up and saw a very familiar shape. "Isn't this sweet? All of the DigiDestined couples together at last."  
  
"Oh no. It can't be." Kari said with dismay.  
  
"It is." Yolei said. "Black WarGreymon."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Black WarGreymon is a virus-type Digimon whose "Terra Destroyer" attack makes him feared by his enemies.  
  
"What are you doing here?" TK said. "You were killed by Oikawa last year."  
  
"A question, Child of Hope, that deserves an answer." Black WarGreymon began to explain. "After my demise, I was confused and enraged, struggling to find myself in the Void. Then, I discovered the disembodied minds of Devimon and Myotismon in the void as well as Diaboromon, three Digimon that you have defeated long ago. My mind merged with theirs and I finally realized what my ultimate purpose is. It is to crush all of you in revenge for my defeat!"  
  
"Want to bet?" Tai said. Their Digivices went off and their Digimon began to digivolve.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!"  
  
"Isomon, digivolve to... Exomon!" (Exomon is a Vaccine-type variation of Growlmon with an aerodynamic crest on his head and dragon's wings on his back.)  
  
"Tarimon, digivolve to... Speedramon!" (Speedramon is an overgrown silver rabbit with thrusters on her hind legs and bird's wings.)  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Go get him, guys." Tamachi said and the Digimon began to use their strongest attacks.  
  
"Right. Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted as a giant fireball shot out of his mouth.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted as hundreds of fireballs shot from her wings.  
  
"Fire Blaze!" Exomon shouted as a wall of fire shot from his mouth.  
  
"Magna Force!" Speedramon shouted as a shockwave built up in front of her and released.  
  
"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon shouted as he rammed his horns into Black WarGreymon.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted as a spike came out of his wrist.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted as a wave of energy shot from his fist.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted as an arrow of light shot from her bow.   
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouted as his horn launched as a missile from his head. All these attacks hit Black WarGreymon with no effect. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing without a scratch.  
  
"Pathetic. Terra Destroyer!" Black WarGreymon shouted as a ball of energy was released at the Digimon, knocking them on their feet.  
  
"This can't be happening." Sakura said in disbelief.  
  
"Pump it up, you guys." Tai shouted as some of the Digimon digivolved to the Ultimate level.  
  
"Greymon, digivolve to... MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Birdramon, digivolve to...Garudamon!"  
  
"Exomon, digivolve to... MetalExomon!" (MetalExomon looks like WarGrowlmon with a better faceplate and large rockets on his back. His attack is "Nova Bombs".)  
  
"Speedramon, digivolve to... Salenedramon!" (Salenedramon looks like a platinum and purple version of Rosemon with a veil covering her head and rabbit ears forming her hair. Her attack is "Winds of Change".)  
  
"Angemon, digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to... Zudomon!"  
  
The Digimon once again used their strongest attacks but Black WarGreymon was still unfazed.  
  
"Fools. You still cannot defeat me. Terra Destroyer!" he shouted. All of the Digimon were so weakened that they returned to their Rookie forms. The DigiDestined were also knocked unconscious so only Tai and Sora was left.  
  
"We can't give up now." Tai said.  
  
"There has to be something that we can do." Sora said.   
  
"As for you, Child of Courage," Black WarGreymon said to Tai, "you, as well as the Child of Love, are the ones who are prophesied to destroy my creator. I cannot allow that to happen."  
  
"Agumon," Tai said with a worried look on his face, "can you digivolve again?"  
  
"I've been trying, Tai. I can't digivolve." The orange Digimon said to his partner.  
  
"What are you talking about? Did you forget how? It's just like riding a bicycle. Now start pedaling and digivolve!" Tai responded in frustration.  
  
"You, Child of Courage, will be terminated. Terra Destroyer!" Black WarGreymon's attack crumbled the ground underneath Tai and Agumon, sending them downward.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tai yelled as he and Agumon plunged to a possible death.  
  
"Tai!" Sora called to her friend as he fell to a possible death. "Come back! I LOVE YOU!" Just then, a powerful beam of red light came out of the sky, washed over Sora and Biyomon, and infused them with almost supernatural energy.  
  
"Biyomon, warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!" Sora looked at her new Mega Digimon who, like herself, was blazing with new energy.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Phoenixmon is a Mega Digimon who is born from the fiery power of love. Her "Crimson Flame" attack makes her feared by all creations of hatred.  
  
Sora jumped onto Phoenixmon's back and flew downward to save Tai. He and Agumon landed not onto the ground below, but beside Sora.  
  
"Whoa. What happened?" Tai asked. He turned around and was in awe of his friend.  
  
"Thanks for dropping in, Tai." Sora said to her confused friend as she smiled.  
  
"Tai, I've got my energy back. I can digivolve now." Agumon said.  
  
"Then by all means, do it!" Tai said as he aimed his digivice at Agumon.  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
Tai jumped onto his Digimon's back as all of them flew back up to the cliff.  
  
"No, it can't be. They warp digivolved. NO!" Black WarGreymon growled in anger. "You still won't defeat me. I will not allow it!"  
  
"Phoenixmon, what do you say we do this tag team style?" WarGreymon said.  
  
"Glad to." Phoenixmon replied as Tai and Sora climbed off of their Mega Digimon.  
  
"Try if you must but you will not succeed. Terra Destroyer!" Black WarGreymon shouted as he launched his attack at the children.  
  
"Sora, look out!" Tai yelled as he threw his arms around Sora to protect her. For an instant, it felt right to be in his embrace. Just as the attack was about to hit, Phoenixmon's massive wings blocked it and absorbed the energy.  
  
"Do not worry, children. WarGreymon and I will protect you." Phoenixmon said.  
  
"I fought you before, Black WarGreymon. Get ready for Round 2. Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted. Black WarGreymon reeled from the attack. "Phoenixmon, take him now!"  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shouted as shards of fire came out of her wings. (This is what I hope her attack looks like.) Black WarGreymon's armor was burned and charred.  
  
"Very well, DigiDestined. You have won, for now. But be warned. I am not the only evil you must face." As Black WarGreymon flew into the night sky, The Mega Digimon reverted to their Rookie forms. Tai and Sora went to congratulate them.  
  
"You did great, Agumon." Tai said.  
  
"Thanks, Tai."  
  
"Biyomon, I didn't know that you had it in you." Sora said.  
  
"It was your love that helped me to digivolve, Sora."  
  
"Now I remember." Tai thought to himself. "So, Sora was there with me in that cave. It wasn't a dream." He also overheard what Sora shouted as he went over the cliff. Tai went over to Sora to talk to her. The Digimon were quiet through the whole thing.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yes, Tai?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said earlier? Do you love me?"  
  
Sora blushed as she realized what had happened. She knew that she had to face her feelings sooner or later. "Yes, Tai. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's Matt. I still love him, too." Tears came to Sora's eyes as she spoke. "I don't know if I can decide who I want to be with right now. I'm so sorry, Tai."  
  
"It's all right, Sora." Tai said as he held his friend. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I told you that I'd wait for you and I'll do just that." They began to shine with the power of their crests. "No matter how long it takes."  
  
"Thank you, Tai." She was shaking a little so Tai continued to hold her.   
  
"Sora, I..." Tai started.  
  
Sora brought her finger to his lips. "Just hold me, Tai." They looked into each other's eyes and just held each other on that cliff. Love and Courage have formed a bond that nothing can ever destroy. Meanwhile, the other DigiDestined have revived earlier.  
  
"Remind me to never drink and digivolve again." Joe said half-jokingly.  
  
"Hey, where's Tai and Sora?" Tamachi asked.  
  
"Yeah, they really saved the day." Sakura said.   
  
Kari looked in her camera's viewfinder and saw Tai and Sora on the cliff. She smiled as she said, "I wouldn't worry about them. They'll be fine." The two then walked up to the children holding hands. No one said a word to him or her as they went back to the real world. When the children returned, Tai and Kari's parents were ecstatic to have their son home. Meanwhile, Sora had no idea that Matt was cheating on her with Jun. None of them had any idea that Matt would very soon become their biggest challenge.  
  
  
  
Episode 3: The Battle for the Future  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Thanks for finding me, you guys." Tai said to the children in the computer lab. They had just returned from their recent battle with Black WarGreymon and the birth of Phoenixmon. Joe had to get back to medical school for finals. Ken and Yolei had to head home. He then turned to Sora, the one who snapped him out of his depression. "Especially you, Sora."  
  
Sora blushed a little but had a look of worry on her face. Despite what had happened in the Digital World, she still was torn between Matt and Tai. "You're welcome, Tai." Sora said.  
  
"Anyway," Izzy interrupted, "I received an email from Gennai while you guys were looking for Tai. He said that you guys had to go to the Digital World immediately."   
  
"Again?" Kari whined. "We just got here."  
  
"The weary never rest, Kari." TK said with an upbeat attitude. "DigiPort open!" The children were once again swept into the Digital World. Outside of the classroom, Matt was watching and an evil smirk appeared across his face. He had just dropped Jun off at Davis's house and came by the classroom to check on the DigiDestined.  
  
"That's right. Step right into my master's trap. You won't escape." Matt said, his digivice suddenly becoming dark. He waited until Izzy left the room and he activated the DigiPort.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I'm very glad that you've come." Gennai said as the children emerged from the portal with their Digimon. "This is very important to know.   
  
"OK, Gennai." Tai said. "What was so important that you dragged us here again?"   
  
"All right, Tai. What I have to say involves the futures of you and Sora. Tamachi, this is about you as well. Centuries ago, the Digital Universe was created by three very powerful beings called Celestial Digimon."  
  
"Celestial Digimon?" TK asked.  
  
"Yes. A Celestial Digimon is a hundred times more powerful than even a DNA Digimon like Omnimon, Imperialdramon, or even a Mega such as Azulongmon.   
  
"Whoa." Tai said in amazement.  
  
"Anyway, two of them, Angelicmon and Infernomon, began the creation of the Digital World as well as data-type and Vaccine-type Digimon. Unfortunately, an evil Celestial by the name of Viromon began creating evil Digimon to wage war against the Celestials. To assist them, they created six Digital Warriors to defend the Digital World, and the four DigiGods to watch over it. These Digimon were not only one of a kind, but they were also blessed by the Celestials, giving them the ability to digivolve to their Mega forms."  
  
"So, who were they?" Sora asked out of curiosity.  
  
"You know them already." Gennai said with a smile. "WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, Seraphimon, Magnadramon, Steeldramon, and Kyhedramon. Lead by the ancient warrior called Vaccimon, father of all vaccine-type Digimon and the Celestial form of Steeldramon, they were infused with the ancient powers of Courage, Love, Hope, and Light so they could battle against the darkness. But Viromon foresaw that the child from Courage and Love would raise a Digimon with the power to destroy him forever. That power would be in the form of Vaccimon himself. So, he ensured that this would not happen by assigning the Devimon, Myotismon, and the Dark Masters the task of destroying the Digimon before they could reach the children they belonged to. The Digimon were so weak from the ancient war that they disintegrated and were returned to Primary Village as DigiEggs. So, I was given the task of being caretaker of the Digimon for Courage, Love, Hope, Light, and their variations in the forms of Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, and Reliability. We prepared the Digimon by creating the original digivices, tags, and crests for the DigiDestined. Unfortunately, the crest of Nobility, Morals, and Kindness had yet to be created. Then, Piedmon attacked the lab and stole the DigiEggs. I managed to retrieve them but he infected me with a virus that accelerated my aging. I dropped off the Digimon on File Island and pursued Piedmon. The Digimon knew that in order for them to return to the Mega level, they would need special children that had their strongest quality represented by the crest. So, they waited for the seven original DigiDestined to arrive on File Island and then you all arrived."  
  
"So, where do I fit in?" Tamachi asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that, Tamachi. Tai, do you remember when Matt left the group while you battled against the Dark Masters?"  
  
Tai thought for a second. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"When Matt left, he was seized by Viromon and was duplicated as well as Gabumon. The clone was subliminally programmed with a mission to stop Courage and Love from forming Nobility in the future. He was given the crest of Friendship as well as the memories of the original Matt. The clone was returned to the group completely oblivious to his true mission while the real Matt was hidden by Viromon." Sora had the look of shock on her face as well as TK. His brother, her fiancé, was actually an agent of evil.  
  
"Oh my God." Sora said. She was about to pass out but Tai caught her.  
  
"So that explains why he's been so distant." TK said.  
  
"It also explains his relationship with Sora." Tai noted to himself. "What happened next?"   
  
"The Matt clone continued on his objective, despite his being unaware of it. Meanwhile, Viromon observed as Ken, who was later known as the Digimon Emperor, was influenced by the darkness and began enslaving the Digimon. Azulongmon enlisted three ancient Digimon, with the ability to Armor digivolve, to help stop Ken. He also created the DigiEggs and D-3s. Unfortunately, the crest of Kindness was corrupted by darkness. So, it was rebuilt into the DigiEgg of Miracles. The DigiDestined eventually returned Ken to the side of good by destroying his base, collapsing all of the control spires, and defeating Demon and MaloMyotismon with the help of Imperialdramon, Ken and Davis's DNA Mega Digimon. But the balance between both worlds was completely corrupted. The Matt clone remembered his mission during this time and married Sora later on to complete it. All of that was part of Viromon's plan to destroy the child of Nobility. He couldn't just kill her because that would be too obvious. Anyway, without the child of Nobility's Digimon to stop him, Viromon conquered both worlds and destroyed the DigiDestined and Digimon. In the real future, a child would have been born that was graced with the traits of Courage and Love to become Nobility. He also would've had a special hybrid Digimon that could have destroyed Viromon. I rescued that child, and his Digimon, and brought them back in time so he could fulfill his future before it was erased. That destiny was to raise a Digimon to repair the balance. He was raised oblivious of this until he received a Celestial Digivice at the age of 13, a digivice with the power of unlocking the Celestial blessing inside his Digimon. These digivices were built out of the remains of the original crest and DigiEgg of those types."  
  
"So," Tamachi said, "what are you saying, Gennai?"  
  
"I'm saying, Tamachi, that YOU were that child." All of the children were shocked. Tai and Sora just looked at each other.  
  
"But I don't understand. If that future was destroyed, and I am that child, why am I still here?"  
  
"When you received your Digivice, you unlocked the potential of the lost Digimon."  
  
"You must mean Isomon and Tarimon." Sakura said.  
  
"Correct. Isomon is the digital fusion, or natural child, of Agumon and Biyomon. Tarimon is the digital fusion of Patamon and Gatomon. Since Sakura already existed in this timeline, we gave Tarimon and the crest of Morals to her while I assigned Isomon to Tamachi. These Digimon, once in Mega form, were among the original warriors that fought Viromon long ago. Along with the Digimon of Courage, Love, Hope, and Light, they were to be the keys to saving the future. You were protected from the changes in the timeline when your digivices activated for the first time. Their combined energy formed a barrier to protect you."   
  
"So, what do we do now?" Kari finally said.  
  
"You die." The children turned around and saw a very familiar face. "Nice to see you guys again."  
  
"Matt." Sora exclaimed as she collapsed onto the ground from shock.  
  
"No autographs, please."  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Matt clone looked at the children with evil in his eyes. "So, you figured out what my mission was. Too bad you won t stop it."  
  
"Where's my brother, the real Matt and Gabumon?" TK said with anger in his voice.  
  
"He's with my master. Safe, for the moment." Sora came around and saw the clone watching them.  
  
"To think that I actually was in love with you. How could you do this to me?" she said. Matt's clone only grinned evilly at her.  
  
"It was too easy. You just fell for me like the rest of these losers did. You were stupid to think that anyone would want you anyway. The real Matt would've gone for Mimi or even Jun by now. They were so much hotter than you ever were. You're a pathetic excuse for a DigiDestined. You don't even deserve the crest of Love because no one loves you." Sora began to cry as the clone of Matt laughed. Tai and TK just got angrier at the clone.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Sora." Tai said to her.  
  
"He's just lying to you." TK said.  
  
"No, Tai. He s right." Sora said with an almost empty look in her eyes. "How could I think that anyone would be interested in me? I'm just a tomboy, not pretty like Mimi. I'm a pathetic nobody. I don't deserve anyone's love, especially yours." At that point, Tai had enough. He grabbed Sora by the shoulders, surprising her slightly.  
  
"Look at me, Sora Takenouchi. You are NOT worthless and you are NOT pathetic. You are a beautiful person. I don t care what this look-alike says. Guys would kill to have someone like you. If anything, I don't deserve your love. I care about you."  
  
"How can you say that, Tai, after all that I put you through this year?" Sora said between broken sobs.  
  
"I say it because it's true. I do care about you. I told you at Matt's concert last year that I'd wait for you and I have."  
  
"Why, Tai?"  
  
"Because you are someone worth waiting for. You're sweet, kind, and you've been a big sister to Kari. It would kill me to lose someone like you to your own self-doubt. You saved me yesterday and now I'm returning the favor. I love you, Sora." Sora looked into Tai's eyes and saw all of the sincerity there. He was telling the truth.   
  
"Tai, I love you too..." With that, the two shared a very passionate kiss that would be something that they would cherish in years to come. Their digivices glowed with power and began to change into Celestial Digivices. (In case anyone is wondering, they look like the D-Arcs of Season 3.) They broke the kiss and looked at their new digivices. Tai's was orange and had the crest of Courage. Sora's was red and had the crest of Love. Sora and Tai noticed that their clothes had changed as well. She was wearing something similar to what she wore on Christmas some years back, except that she now wore a red headband. Tai's clothes were the same except brighter and had orange flames across his jacket.  
  
"NO! My master's mission will not be disrupted!" The Matt clone said in anger.  
  
Tai took out his digivice and held it up to Agumon. "Agumon, warp digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"If you can fight with a Mega, so can I." The Matt clone whistled to something in the forest. Just then, a very evil-looking Digimon came out. It's eyes were a dark red, his fur was dark blue, and his armor was black and yellow. "Meet my Digimon, MetalGarurumon."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: MetalGarurumon is a Mega Digimon whose "Ice Wolf Claw" attack freezes his enemies stone cold.  
  
"Attack them, MetalGarurumon!" Matt's look-alike said. The metallic Digimon leapt at WarGreymon.  
  
"Wait, Tai." Sora said in a voice full of restored confidence. "This one's mine." She held up her digivice and Biyomon began to digivolve.  
  
"Biyomon, warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted as he shot an evil blast of cold energy at WarGreymon and Phoenixmon. They managed to dodge it in time.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shouted. The attacks had no effect on MetalGarurumon.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted again. This time, the Digimon were hit hard. WarGreymon and Phoenixmon slammed into the ground. Tai and Sora went over to them.  
  
"We'd better help them. Kari said as she, TK, Tamachi, and Sakura took out their digivices.  
  
"Patamon, warp digivolve to... Seraphimon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
"Isomon, warp digivolve to... Steeldramon!"   
  
Digimon Analyzer: Steeldramon is the Mega form of Isomon. (He resembles a cross between Dukemon and WarGreymon with WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers on his arms and a red cloak on his back.) His entire body is covered in red and silver armor. His "Galaxy Crusher" and "Steel Missile" attacks can never be beaten!  
  
"Tarimon, warp digivolve to... Kyhedramon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Kyhedramon is the Mega form of Tarimon. (She resembles Sakuyamon and Angewomon a lot except with rabbit ears as hair.) She has gold, form fitting body armor and twin cannons on her wrists. Her ultimate attack is "Quantum Blaster".  
  
"Go for it, guys!" TK said.   
  
"Put his lights out!" Kari said. Before the Digimon could attack, suddenly the sky was covered in darkness and the land started to disintegrate before them.  
  
"What's happening?" Tamachi said.  
  
"He's here." Gennai said grimly. "Viromon."  
  
The DigiDestined suddenly came face to face with a very ominous Digimon. He looked like an evil cross between Diaboromon and Devimon. (He also sounds like Megatron from Beast Wars.) His body was covered with black body armor and dragon's wings. He also had Devimon's arms and the look of supreme evil in his blood-red eyes. He is twice the size of even Azulongmon.   
  
"Welcome, DigiDestined, to my domain."  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"At last, after all of this time, we meet face to face." Viromon said to the children.   
  
Digimon Analyzer: Viromon is an ancient Celestial Digimon who is the god of all virus-type Digimon. His Digital Death attacks can destroy any and all digital matter.  
  
"Why? Tamachi said. Why did you try to destroy me? "  
  
"You are a creature of destiny, Tamachi Matsuda. (No relation to Takato in Season 3!) Centuries before your existence, a Digimon named Vaccimon, my only true equal, battled me in an attempt to destroy me. He managed only to weaken me but I was not destroyed. He, however, was so weak that he transformed into a DigiEgg. I knew that only a child born of Nobility would have the power to resurrect him."  
  
"So when the original DigiDestined came, you assigned Devimon and Myotismon to destroy them first." Gennai said to the ancient Digimon.  
  
"Correct. When the Dark Masters arrived, Viromon continued, I used your own petty arguments to divide you. The child of Friendship, Yamato Ishida, was the tool for my goals. I used his jealousy of Taichi Kamiya to corrupt him. I duplicated him and his Digimon and programmed them to stop your birth. Yet Gennai knew of this ahead of time. He went to the future and saved your wretched life!"  
  
"That's right, Viromon." Gennai said in defiance.  
  
"Now that you are here, I can destroy you with my bare hands." Viromon then turned to the clone of Matt. "Since you have failed in your task, your usefulness to me is at an end. Death Beam!" He shot a dark laser at Matt s clone and MetalGarurumon.  
  
"NO..." Matt s clone had screamed as he and MetalGarurumon disintegrated.  
  
"Digimon, attack!" Tai shouted as the Digimon used their strongest attacks on the ancient demon.  
  
"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon shouted as his claws twisted into an energy tornado.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shouted as she let loose shards of fire from her wings.  
  
"Testament!" Seraphimon shouted. (Another attack I don t know.)  
  
"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon shouted as she let loose an arc of energy from her hands.  
  
"Steel Missile!" Steeldramon said as he body glowed with energy that was released in the form of a missile.  
  
"Quantum Blaster!" Kyhedramon shouted as she crossed her hands and let loose a powerful thunderbolt from her body. All of these attacks hit Viromon but were absorbed by his body. He just grinned sadistically.   
  
"Pathetic. These are the ancient Digimon that fought me so long ago? Ha!"  
  
"Don't underestimate the DigiDestined, Viromon." Gennai said to the demon. "They're much stronger than you give them credit for."  
  
"You sound very confidant, Gennai, for one who can't even hold his own molecules together. Death Beam!" Viromon shot another laser at Gennai, disintegrating him.  
  
"GENNAI!" the children called to their friend. He was gone.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sakura said in fear.  
  
"Now, you will die, leaving my future intact." Viromon stretched out his massive arms and grabbed all of the Digimon, except for Steeldramon who was lucky enough to dodge the attack. He then shouted, "Reverse Digivolve!" All of the Digimon returned to their Rookie levels.  
  
"This can't be happening." Kari said in disbelief.  
  
"We can't give up now!" Tai said.  
  
"Tai, there's nothing we can do." Sora said.  
  
"Now, DigiDestined, prepare for extermination! DIGITAL DEATH!" Viromon shouted as the children, except for Tamachi, began to disintegrate into data.  
  
"We're turning into data again!" TK said. Soon, the children and Digimon were gone.  
  
"NO! I won't let you do this! Tamachi shouted as the children were being disintegrated. Suddenly, he started glowing with the energy of his crest.  
  
"What? What are you doing?" Viromon said in disbelief.  
  
"Your kind has always tried to destroy what is good and pure in the universe. First, Devimon tried to take over the Digital World with his Black Gears. Then, Myotismon tried to take over the real world because of the Eight Child. Then, Demon tried to destroy both worlds out of revenge. As God as my witness, I WILL STOP YOU NOW!" Tamachi's digivice glowed with so much power that it overwhelmed him, exploded outward, and entered Steeldramon, giving him the energy of a god.  
  
"Steeldramon, digivolve to... VACCIMON!"   
  
"No! Not you!" Viromon said in a rage.  
  
Tamachi looked up weakly at his new Celestial Digimon, who was shining with energy. "Who... are you?"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: I am Vaccimon, an ancient Celestial Digimon. I am the god of all vaccine-type Digimon. My ultimate attacks, Digital Destiny and Holy Sword, destroy my enemies. (He looks like a cross between Imperialdramon and Omnimon with gold and silver body armor and sounds like Optimus Prime of G1 Transformers. He has Omnimon's face and cape. He also has Seraphimon's shoulder pads. He is also Viromon's size.)  
  
"Vaccimon, so we meet again my old friend." Viromon said.  
  
"I am no friend to you, Viromon. When we last fought, it had reached a stalemate because I was not yet strong enough. Now that I have a DigiDestined partner, I can finally face you as I truly am."   
  
"Who are you that you would confront the god of all evil Digimon?"  
  
"I am one who protects both universes from creatures such as you. Your lust for power will destroy all that exist on both worlds. Now prepare to feel my wrath." Vaccimon said as he drew a sword made entirely out of light from his wrist.  
  
"Never. Death Beam!" Viromon shouted as he shot several lasers from his hands. Vaccimon blocked all of them with his sword.  
  
"My turn. Holy Sword!" Vaccimon tried to strike Viromon but he was blocked by Viromon's own sword.  
  
"Dark Sword!" Viromon shouted and a duel was started between the two Celestials.  
  
"You can do it, Vaccimon!" Tamachi shouted to his Celestial as the epic battle continued. Vaccimon blocked most of Viromon's attacks with his sword. When both swords collided, lightning was generated from the blows.   
  
"You will not succeed!" Viromon said. "Why do you persist, Vaccimon?"  
  
"Because I must." Vaccimon said. "Digital Destiny!" he shouted as he formed a vortex of energy behind him. It led to the one place that the ancient Digimon could not escape, a place where Digimon are deleted and never recompiled. "Meet your final destination, Viromon. There is no escape." Vaccimon started to push Viromon toward the vortex with his sword. "Now, back to the darkness, demon!"  
  
"You are certainly a worthy adversary, Vaccimon, and much stronger than I expected. But I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Viromon said with a smirk on his face. He then threw Vaccimon to the ground with his sword.  
  
"I'm still not strong enough to stop this thing. I need the other Digimon for this." Vaccimon thought to himself as he got up. He then turned around to Tamachi. "Tamachi, stand aside. Digital Restoration!" Vaccimon shouted as a laser beam shot out of his wrists. It reconstructed the children and the Digimon in their strongest forms, except for Gatomon who was still Angewomon.  
  
"Guys, you're back!" Tamachi said with joy.  
  
"Thanks to you guys." Tai replied. "Now, let's go squash that bug!"  
  
"Wait, children." Vaccimon told them. "In order for this to work, I require the maximum strengths of all of your Digimon. Unfortunately, it will mean that your Digimon will be unable to digivolve to the Mega level for a time after this battle."  
  
"Well, what do you think, Tai?" Kari asked Tai.  
  
"We're out of options. It's worth a shot. Tai replied as they pointed their digivices at their Digimon. Multi-colored beams of light shot into them and infused them with energy.  
  
"Everyone, give all of your energy to Vaccimon." WarGreymon commanded.  
  
"All right. Starlight Explosion!" Phoenixmon shouted. (I still don't know what this attack looks like.)  
  
"Seventh Heaven!" Seraphimon shouted. (Another attack I don't know.)  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted.  
  
"Quantum Blaster!" Kyhedramon shouted.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted. All of these attacks flowed into Vaccimon as he began to shine with the digital energy. Also, the Digimon reverted to Rookie forms.  
  
"Try what you will, Vaccimon, but you still cannot win." Viromon mocked. "I am your superior in every way. You and the rest of the Digital World will fall before me! What do you say to that?"  
  
"Just one thing." Vaccimon then jumped into the air, crossed his arms across his chest plate, and spread them apart as he shouted, "DIGITAL DE-MO-LI-TION!" (Think of the scene from the episode "The Crest of Kindness" when Magnamon was about to destroy Chimeramon with his Magna Explosion attack.) The energy exploded outward from his body and concentrated into a powerful laser that pushed Viromon toward the vortex. It knocked Viromon back towards the portal violently. Vaccimon then used the last of his energy to push Viromon into the vortex with his own body. He knew that it would be his final act and he might never return. He also knew that he had no choice.  
  
"Vaccimon," Tamachi called to him, "what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tamachi." Vaccimon said to the child as he and Viromon got closer to the portal and started to disintegrate. "I'm doing what has to be done. Goodbye, my friend."  
  
"VACCIMON!!!" Tamachi called as the Celestials entered the portal. It closed behind them in a blinding explosion of light.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Tamachi sat alone on the hillside of the newly reconfigured Infinity Mountain. The Digital World had been restored and the real Matt and Gabumon have been released from Viromon's prison. They were told what had happened and felt very remorseful about what their clones did, especially to Tai and Sora. Meanwhile, Tamachi thought about everything that had happened. He had lost his best friend. Vaccimon, formerly Isomon, was gone forever. He slowly began to cry.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" Tamachi turned to the soft and gentle voice. It was Sakura. He quickly dried his eyes as she came over to him. It's OK to cry, you know. I've seen it before.   
  
"He's gone, Sakura." Tamachi said. "He's gone and he's not coming back."  
  
"Don't say that. You might still see him someday."  
  
"No! He sacrificed his life to save us all. He put himself on the brink of death to save my life and my future. Now he's gone. He was my best friend and I lost him forever..." Tamachi couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He sobbed in his hands as Sakura held him. It was the first time that he had ever lost anyone that close to him before.  
  
"Shhh... it's OK, Tamachi." Sakura reassured him. "By the way, Tai and the others have a surprise for you."  
  
"Sorry, but nothing could make up for me losing my Digimon." Tamachi said as he again dried his eyes. They waked back over to the others and, before his eyes, stood Gennai.  
  
"Gennai?" Tamachi said with a surprised look on his face. "But... how?"  
  
"I was restored with the rest of the Digital World. I also have a surprise for you."  
  
"Sorry, Gennai, but nothing could make me feel better right now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tamachi turned towards the familiar voice. It belonged to Isomon.  
  
"Isomon!" Tamachi said as he joyfully hugged his friend. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too." Isomon replied to his friend.  
  
"Anyway, I'm glad that you completed this mission, DigiDestined. Gennai said. Now go home. You all deserve a rest."   
  
"No argument there." Tai said. After mentally beating himself up, he not only was with the girl he loved, but also got his best friend back. He and Sora walked to the DigiPort hand in hand.  
  
Matt saw this and asked TK, "Did I miss something while I was gone?"  
  
"It's a long story, bro." TK replied.   
  
"I'll tell you later." Gabumon said to his friend.  
  
"Wait a second, Gennai." Tamachi said. "If Viromon is gone, and my future is safe, then why am I still here?"  
  
"That's another piece of good news. As long as you are a DigiDestined, you also have the ability to exist outside of time."  
  
"That's means we can stay." Isomon said.  
  
"All right!" Tamachi said. Then he turned around and hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"What was that for?" Sakura said as she started to blush.  
  
"For helping me while I was down. Thank you." Tamachi then picked up Isomon. "Let's go home, buddy."  
  
"Can we get cheeseburgers?" Isomon said.  
  
"Sure. Anything you want."  
  
"Wait." Sakura said. She then returned his hug.  
  
"What was that for?" Tamachi said as he blushed slightly.  
  
"Just for being you." Sakura said as she smiled. They rejoined the others as the DigiDestined and Digimon returned home with their friend. Meanwhile, somewhere beyond reality, Angelicmon and Infernomon looked down on the scene and smiled.  
  
"Finally, the cycle is complete." Infernomon said.  
  
"At last, we can rest." Angelicmon said.  
  
"Not yet. We still must erase everyone's memory of Tamachi's true identity."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If he or anyone else knew of his true identity before it was time, it would once again damage the timeline."  
  
"Very well, my brother. Let us begin..."  
  
  
  
Part 4: The Final Battle  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Datamon drifted in the Digital Void, thinking constantly about his defeat at the hands of the DigiDestined. Particularly, the hands of Tai Kamiya had defeated him. That one boy had ruined his chance to destroy Etemon once and for all. His cybernetic brain latched onto that one moment in time that was his last four years ago.   
  
(Flashback) He had intended to use the crest of Love, the one assigned to Sora Takenouchi, to destroy his old foe. Datamon had managed to clone Sora and was about to give her the crest. Suddenly, Tai had burst into his laboratory with his Digimon, Greymon. He freed Sora and her Digimon, Biyomon. Yet, Datamon was not about to be defeated. He opened a hole into Etemon's Dark Network pit, a dimension where everything in it was destroyed. He released some viruses into it that caused a chain reaction. The network became a black hole. He tried to drop Sora into it but Tai had rescued her. He felt something powerful coming from the boy's crest. It was Love. As he saved Sora, Datamon was sucked into the pit, taking Etemon with him. Etemon was deleted, of course, but for some reason Datamon was still alive. (End Flashback)  
  
He spent almost five years watching the battles the DigiDestined fought. He also watched as Tai and Sora started growing apart from each other. He smiled that day when Sora rejected Tai's invitation to Matt's concert that Christmas. Yet, with the appearance of Tamachi and Isomon, for the first time in his existence Datamon was afraid. The boy possessed a great power, a power that if tapped into, could create or destroy life. Suddenly, Datamon felt a powerful surge of evil energy overtake him. It infused him with unimaginable power. It was the power to digivolve.  
  
"Datamon, mega digivolve to... UltraDatamon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: UltraDatamon is a Mega level Digimon who is completely cybernetic. His "Virus Missile" attacks overpower his enemies. (He resembles a cross between Devimon and Andromon. He had a metallic Terminator-like skull for a head, Devimon's arms and wings, and Andromon's body. His body is shrouded by his massive wings, which form a cloak around his form.  
  
"At last, I have a means of escape from this wretched dimension. Virus Missile!" UltraDatamon shouted as he launched several mini missiles from his hands. They created a hole in the walls of the Void, into the Digital World. "Now, I will finally have my revenge!" With that, he jumped through, laughing maniacally.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Davis and DemiVeemon were sitting in his room, enjoying being home in Japan. He had missed everyone while he was in America. Still, he loved his vacation.  
  
"Davis, what are you thinking about?" DemiVeemon asked his partner.  
  
"Everybody." Davis said to the blue lizard. "I really missed being back home in Japan and I'm really anxious to catch up." Suddenly, his D-Terminal went off in his backpack. Davis picked it up and read the email.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"It's from Izzy. He says that there's an emergency in the Digital World." Davis picked up his D-3 and his backpack. "Let's go, DemiVeemon."   
  
Later, when Davis arrived, he saw that all of the older DigiDestined were there already. Tai and Sora were holding hands and flirting with one another. Izzy was comparing notes on software with Ken. Cody and TK were tending to the Digimon. Matt and Joe were talking about their days as the old DigiDestined. Mimi, who had also returned to Japan, was fixated on Izzy. She smiled to herself as she watched him talking to Ken. They had already started dating a week before all of this started. Kari was filling Tamachi and Sakura on their adventures in the old days. Yolei was watching some television program on the computer.   
  
"Hello! Guys, I'm here now!" Davis called out. Everyone turned to him and DemiVeemon.  
  
"Isn't anyone going to say hello?" DemiVeemon said.  
  
"Davis! It's great to see you again." Ken said as he shook his friend's hand.  
  
"Davis!" Yolei said as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Yolei... can't... breath..." Davis chocked out.  
  
"We can socialize later." Izzy said. "I called you all here because of an emergency in the Digital World."  
  
"Another one?" Joe whined. "Aren't we ever going to rest?"  
  
"Not likely, Joe." Tamachi said. "So, what's up?"  
  
"An old enemy of ours has seemingly returned from beyond."  
  
"If you say Myotismon, I'm going to faint." Mimi said.  
  
"No, Mimi, but it's almost as bad. It's someone that both Tai and Sora are familiar with." Izzy drew up a picture on the computer screen. When Sora saw it, she almost passed out. Tai just gritted his teeth.  
  
"Datamon." Tai said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Not exactly. That's UltraDatamon, his Mega form."  
  
"So what?" Matt said nonchalantly. "We beat him before and we can do it now." Most of the others agreed with him.  
  
"It won't be so easy. He decompiled himself in a mysterious form that we need to find. This requires all of us, though. That's why I wanted all of us to get here."  
  
"Okay, Izzy." Ken said. "But how do we defeat this thing?"  
  
"We'll find out when we get there." TK said.  
  
Kari held up her digivice and shouted, "DigiPort open! Let's go save the Digital World one last time!" With that, everyone and their Digimon were swept into the portal.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
When the DigiDestined arrived with their Digimon, they found that the Digital World was a totally different place now. Everything was draped in darkness. The trees and ground was a strange shade of gray.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this." Agumon said to Tai.  
  
"Yeah. This place will make your fur stand on end." Gatomon said.  
  
"I'm scared, Sakura." Tarimon said to her partner.  
  
"It'll be okay." Sakura reassured her. "At least, I hope." she thought to herself. Suddenly, the children came to a site with very familiar objects.  
  
"Control spires?" Davis said. "I thought we got rid of them all."  
  
"That's what you think." The children heard a dark and cybernetic voice from beyond. Suddenly, the control spires began to fuse.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mimi screamed in shock.  
  
"Not again." Yolei said.  
  
"Okay, everyone." Tamachi said. "Here we go!"  
  
"Digivolve now!" The Digimon began to digivolve to their strongest forms.  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Biyomon, warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"WarGreymon..."  
  
"...MetalGarurumon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Omnimon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon, digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon, digivolve to... Lillymon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon, digivolve to... Zudomon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon, digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... XVeemon, digivolve to... Paildramon!"  
  
"You digivolved to Ultimate without DNA digivolving?" Davis asked confused.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet." Ken said to his friend. "Wormmon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon, digivolve to... DinoBeemon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: DinoBeemon is an Ultimate Digimon whose "Irritant Buzz" attacks will leave his enemies' ears ringing.  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon, digivolve to... Sylphimon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon, digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"  
  
"Isomon, warp digivolve to... Steeldramon!"  
  
"Tarimon, warp digivolve to... Kyhedramon!"  
  
The control spires fused into the form of UltraDatamon. He was cloaked by his massive wings and had a look of vengeance in his optic sensors.  
  
"Greetings, DigiDestined. I've been expecting you."  
  
"How did you get here, UltraDatamon?" Tai said with malice in his voice. He almost lost Sora to this mechanical monster before. He wasn't going to now. He held her tightly as she shook from remembering what happened the last time that they faced this Digimon.  
  
"Ah yes, the ever-vigilant knight in shining armor willing to defend his maiden. Exposure to the power of the Celestial Digimon has enabled me to digivolve into this superior form. My original intent was to enact my revenge on you. However, I have since altered my tactics. You, Sakura Makido," UltraDatamon said as he pointed to her, "exhibit a great power. I must harness it." (Note: She's not related to Rika!)  
  
"Fat chance, techno head!" Sakura said.  
  
"Very well. Virus Missile!" UltraDatamon shouted as he launched his attack.  
  
"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted as he unleashed a bolt of energy from his cannon.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shouted as she used her fire attack.  
  
"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon shouted as he let loose some thunderbolts from his giant horn.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted as she transformed a flower into a cannon and fired.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon shouted as he pounded his hammer onto the ground and released a bolt of energy.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon shouted as he created a vortex of energy.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted as she released an arrow of energy from her hands.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon shouted as he aimed his twin guns and rapid-fired.  
  
"Irritant Buzz!" DinoBeemon shouted as arc-shaped lasers came out of his wings.  
  
"Static Force!" Sylphimon shouted as a ball of energy was released from his hands.  
  
"Kachina Bombs!" Shakkoumon shouted as some cutting disks were released from a compartment on his chest.  
  
"Steel Missile!" Steeldramon shouted as his claws glowed with energy and released it in the form of a missile.  
  
"Quantum Blaster!" Kyhedramon shouted as she released a thunderbolt from her hands. All of these attacks hit without any effect.  
  
"Pitiful." UltraDatamon said. "I expected more of a challenge. However, I believe that I'll take her for a consolation prize." He pointed to Sakura, who was deathly afraid of this Digimon for some reason.  
  
"I won't let you." Tamachi said.  
  
"You are in no position to bargain, Tamachi Matsuda. I shall deal with you later. Virus Missile!" He launched several missiles at the DigiDestined. All of the Digimon de-digivolved to the Rookie levels.  
  
"What was that?" Davis said.  
  
"It was some kind of virus." Cody said. "It de-digivolved our Digimon."  
  
"This is worse than the last time." Joe said.  
  
"And now for my prize. Mega Grip!" UltraDatamon grabbed Sakura with his massive arms.  
  
"Tamachi! Help me!" Sakura screamed out.  
  
"Sakura, no!" Tamachi yelled as the cybernetic Digimon took her away. "SAKURA!"  
  
As she disappeared into the sky, Tamachi collapsed onto the ground in rage. The girl that he cared for more than anything else in this world was gone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"We've got to get her back!" Tamachi said angrily. All of the DigiDestined were tending to their Digimon, who were all weakened from the battle.  
  
"We will, Tamachi." Tai said, trying to calm him. "We just have to stay calm."  
  
"I can't! That... monster has her somewhere doing something horrible to her. I know it. I..." Tears started to tear up somewhat. "She's probably hurt, or worse. I don't think that I could go on if she was..." Tamachi collapsed onto the ground and began sobbing.  
  
"I know how Tamachi must feel." Tai thought to himself. "Let me tell you a story, Tamachi. When I was a DigiDestined four years ago, Datamon kidnapped Sora and tried to use the power of her crest. I thought I couldn't save her when she needed me most."  
  
"So, how did you save her?"  
  
"He realized that his love for me was strong enough to conquer anything." Sora said as she stood beside the two. "You'll have to realize that too."  
  
"I already do. I do love her. I have since the day we first met. I know that I've got to try to save her... somehow." Suddenly, Izzy's laptop went off.  
  
"Guys, I think I've found something." Izzy said to the group. "I managed to lock onto Sakura's digivice. She's about two miles from her."  
  
"Then I've got to find her." Tamachi said.  
  
"I'm going too." Isomon said, loyal to his partner.  
  
"Tamachi, I'm coming too." Tai said. "I've got a score to settle."  
  
"Tai, I don't want you to get hurt." Sora said. "So, I'm going too."  
  
"Here's an idea." Ken said. "Why don't all of our strongest Digimon go?"  
  
"That's a good idea." Matt said. "I'm going too."  
  
"Actually, Matt, I was hoping that you'd stay here and guard the rest of the group."  
  
"You're putting me in charge?" Matt said with a surprised look on his face. That didn't sound like Tai.  
  
"No, I just want the group to stay safe. You're the only one I have faith in."  
  
"All right, Tai."  
  
"Davis, you can come, too." Tai said.  
  
"All right!" Davis said.  
  
"OK. Let's do it." Tai said. "Digivolve now!"  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Biyomon, warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Isomon, warp digivolve to... Steeldramon!"  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... XVeemon, digivolve to... Paildramon, mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon!"  
  
When the Digimon finished Tai and the small group set off to find Sakura. As Yolei watched them leave, she muttered under his breath,  
  
"Good luck, Davis."  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Sakura awoke in different surroundings. She was shackled to a laboratory table and was surrounded by fancy computer equipment. When she tried to move, she found that her whole body was in pain and covered with scars. Obviously, UltraDatamon had done some experiments on her. She yelped in pain.  
  
"Ah. You're awake at last, my dear." She turned to the sound. It was UltraDatamon.  
  
"What... what do you want with me?" Sakura said with some fear in her voice.  
  
UltraDatamon just laughed at her. "I want your powers, of course. You see, you have a unique connection to Tamachi Tamachi. This connection carries with it a great power, the power to control one's destiny. I intend to tap into it and use it."   
  
"I won't let you." Sakura said in defiance.  
  
"I don't think that you have a choice in the matter. There is no escape and no hero can save you now." He approached her with some sort of instrument in his hand. Just then, an explosion ripped into the wall. What stood on the other side were Tamachi and Steeldramon with Tarimon on his back.  
  
"Somebody call for a hero?" Steeldramon said.  
  
"Tamachi!" Sakura said, her heart leaping with joy.  
  
"No! I will not allow a mere boy to spoil my best-laid plans again! Virus Missile!" Steeldramon blocked the attack with his metallic wings.  
  
"Steel Claw!" Steeldramon shouted as he used the claws on his arms to knock UltraDatamon out of the way. "I'm sorry to interrupt. You were saying?" UltraDatamon landed in the corner with a metallic thud. Tamachi ran over to Sakura and freed her from the table. She slowly got up and hugged him tightly with joy and relief.  
  
"I was scared that I'd never see you again. Where are the others?"  
  
"Tai, Davis, and Sora are fighting some MetalTyrannomon that are guarding this place." Tamachi said over several explosions from outside. Meanwhile, Tai, Davis, and Sora were fighting the Digimon outside the laboratory.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted as he blasted some.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shouted as she burned some of her own.  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon, in his Fighter Mode, shouted as he took on some of the stronger Digimon.  
  
"This is almost like the old days." Tai said over the explosions.  
  
"I'll say." Sora agreed. Meanwhile, Tamachi was tending to Sakura in UltraDatamon's laboratory.  
  
"How are you?" Tamachi asked his friend.  
  
"As good as can be expected." Sakura said, trying to draw attention away from her scars. Tarimon hopped down from Steeldramon's back and hopped over to her.  
  
"Right now, I need to digivolve, Sakura." Tarimon said.  
  
"Right." Sakura took out her digivice.  
  
"Tarimon, warp digivolve to... Kyhedramon!"  
  
"You will not escape! Virus Missile!" UltraDatamon shouted in rage.  
  
"Quantum Blaster!" Kyhedramon countered. This time, the attacks blasted all of them outside the laboratory, where the others had already finished off the Digimon.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Tai said.  
  
"I'll explain later." Tamachi said. Just then, they heard a massive explosion from within the laboratory.  
  
"UltraDatamon, digivolve to... Diablomon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Diablomon is a Celestial Digimon that makes Viromon look likes child's play. His "Giga Destroyer" attack can annihilate all forms of matter. (He has powerful arms that are etched with complex circuitry. His entire body is black with blue and blood red patterns etched into it like blood vessels. His face is semi-metallic and resembles Devimon's and Myotismon's with Devimon's red eyes and Myotismon's mask. He carries a scythe in his right hand etched with demonic symbols. He's the Digital World's equivalent of Satan.)  
  
Diablomon burst out of his laboratory, ten times as big as any of the Mega Digimon. He was crackling with 100% pure negative energy.  
  
"NOW, YOU WILL BE TERMINATED!" he growled in a horrifically demonic voice.  
  
"I don't think so." Tamachi said. "This is between you and me, you mechanical monster." He started to glow again with the power of his digivice.  
  
"Steeldramon, digivolve to...VACCIMON!"  
  
"AH, I BEEN EXPECTING YOU. GIGA DESTROYER!" Diablomon shouted as he let an evil bolt of energy from his scythe. Vaccimon tried to block the attacks but it was no use. He was knocked backwards. He got up and stood before the mechanical Digimon.  
  
"I love a good challenge." Vaccimon said as his drew out his sword. "Holy Sword!"  
  
"GIGA DESTROYER!" Diablomon's attacks started to char some parts of Vaccimon's armor but he still fought on with his sword. He tried to strike the mechanical Digimon but Diablomon's massive arms blocked him. There was lightning crackling around the warriors of good and evil.  
  
"We can't just stand here." Tai said over the storm.  
  
"Let's get rid of this guy." Sora said.  
  
"Let's take him down!" Davis said.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted.  
  
"Starlight Explosion!" Phoenixmon shouted.  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted.  
  
"Holy Sword!" Vaccimon tried to strike Diablomon but his massive hands knocked his sword onto the ground. "It's no use. He's too strong." Vaccimon said. Suddenly, Diablomon grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"HA! ONCE I DESTROY YOU, I CAN FINALLY CONQUER THIS WORLD! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! OMEGA DEATH!" Diablomon began to choke the massive Celestial's life out of him. Vaccimon struggled but the grip was too tight around his neck.  
  
"No, Vaccimon!" Tamachi cried.  
  
"We've got to do something." Davis said.   
  
"WE'VE GOT TO STOP HIM!" Tamachi and Davis both thought. Suddenly, their digivices activated and glowed with power. It embraced both Imperialdramon and Vaccimon.  
  
"Vaccimon..."  
  
"Imperialdramon, Fighter Mode..."  
  
"DNA Mode Change to... BATTLE MODE VACCIMON!" The giant Digimon threw Diablomon's arm off of his neck as he stood tall and proud.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai and Tamachi asked in amazement.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: I am Vaccimon's Battle Mode, the ultimate Celestial Digimon that is made of Vaccimon and Imperialdramon. I am the legendary ruler of the Digital Universe with my shield and my "Star Saber" attack. Nothing can obliterate me. (He is Vaccimon with Imperialdramon's body and shoulder pads. He has a massive shield in the shape of the crest of Nobility on one arm and an energy sword in the other. He also has metallic gold wings on his back and his armor is gold, black and silver. Again, he sounds like Optimus Prime. [I love Transformers too.] He also had long white hair down his back and is ablaze with 100% positive energy, like gold fire.)  
  
"YOU? HOW?" Diablomon said to the giant Celestial. Lightning flared around him.  
  
"I am the Alpha and Omega of the Digital World, the beginning and the end." Vaccimon said in an ancient yet ominous voice. "All life begins and ends with me. I was created from the living essence of Courage, Love, Nobility, and Morals. The Digimon and DigiDestined are my children and no harm shall surpass them while I am here. You're very presence has corrupted all that exist here. You shall not win, Diablomon."  
  
"WE SHAL SEE! GIGA DESTROYER!" Diablomon shouted. Vaccimon only blocked them with his shield.  
  
"That was your best shot?" His sword crackled with ultra powerful energy. His eyes glowed with positive energy.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Diablomon said to him.  
  
"Try me. Steel Punch!" Vaccimon shouted as he laid one heck of a left hook to Diablomon's jaw, knocking him to the ground. He continued to pummel the cyborg Digimon with punches. Diablomon kicked him out and knocked him into the side of a mountain, causing a small rockslide to head for the DigiDestined.  
  
"Sora!" Tai yelled as he pushed his girlfriend out of the way of the rockslide. She fell to the ground with Tai on top of her.  
  
Meanwhile, Vaccimon got back onto his feet and attacked Diablomon. "Terra Kick!" Vaccimon yelled as he let loose a powerful kick into Diablomon's stomach. The demon Digimon reeled for a second but came at Vaccimon with his claws. Vaccimon pushed him into the side of the laboratory, destroying it. WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, and Kyhedramon tried to protect the children from the debris.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Tamachi asked as he rushed over to his friend.  
  
"I think so." Sakura replied.  
  
"Children," Kyhedramon finally said, "I think that it's best that we move from here."  
  
"In the middle of this battle?" Tai said questionably.  
  
"Tai, we have no choice." Sora said as WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, and Kyhedramon de-digivolved to the Rookie levels. Meanwhile, Diablomon had Vaccimon on the ground, weakened but still mobile.  
  
"YOU SHALL NOT DENY ME OF MY DESTINY!" Diablomon said to the massive Celestial. "I SHALL DECIMATE YOU!"  
  
"Not if I can help it, demon." Vaccimon spat at Diablomon.  
  
"AND JUST HOW DO YOU PLAN TO STOP ME?"  
  
"Like this. STAR SABER!" Vaccimon shouted as he thrust his massive sword of light through Diablomon's chest. He screamed in agony and then there was a massive explosion. The whole area was filled with light. Inside the light, Vaccimon reverted to his forms of Veemon and Isomon. Diablomon just laughed as he began to disintegrate.  
  
"YOU FOOL!" Diablomon said as he disintegrated. "WHEN I LEFT THE DIGITAL VOID, I CREATED A RIP IN THE FABRIC OF TIME! ONCE I DIE, YOUR FUTURE WILL CEASE TO EXIST! YOU HAVEN'T WON AT ALL! MY REVENGE IS COMPLETE! HAHAHAHA..." Suddenly, a massive warp in space opened up in the sky. It crackled with lightning.  
  
"Veemon!" Davis said as he grabbed his Digimon.  
  
"Isomon! Don't let go of me!" Tamachi said.  
  
"I won't!" Suddenly, the vortex began to suck everything into it.  
  
"We have to close that thing!" Tai yelled over the lightning.  
  
"How?" Sora responded. The other DigiDestined came over the horizon with their Digimon.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Matt asked as he rode in on MetalGarurumon.  
  
"We're fine except for that giant hole in the sky." Tai said.  
  
"It's some sort of rip in the space-time continuum." Izzy said as he hurriedly typed on his laptop. "There is a way to close it but..."  
  
"But what, Izzy?" Sakura said.  
  
"The only way it can close is if one of the Celestial DigiDestined and Digimon gives up his Celestial blessing." Everyone looked at Tai, Sora, Tamachi and Sakura.  
  
"The question is... which one of us will it be?" Tai said. For a while, everyone was silent. Then...  
  
"I'll do it." Tamachi said. He had a look of determination on his face, as if he knew that this was what he had to do. It was a look that almost scared Isomon because he saw that look on his face before. It was from when he first digivolved into Vaccimon.  
  
"Tamachi, you can't." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry. There's no other way."  
  
"There's always another way. I don't want you to give up your life."  
  
"Sakura, it has to be done. I won't let anyone else be hurt." She looked into his eyes and saw the true power of his crest. She understood what he had to do. "I don't want to do this, but I must."  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked with teary eyes.  
  
"Because it's my destiny." Tamachi replied. For some reason, he recalled a little of what Gennai told the DigiDestined about his future. Tears began to form in the eyes of all of the DigiDestined. Never before had one of them been required to make this kind of sacrifice. Tamachi caressed Sakura's cheek in a comforting way. It was almost like he was saying goodbye forever.   
  
"I love you, Sakura."  
  
"I love you too, Tamachi." With that, the two children shared a long and deep kiss. It was filled with sorrow and joy at the same time, for both knew that this would be that last time they would see each other. Tamachi then went over to Izzy.  
  
"Okay, Izzy. What do I have to do?"  
  
"You'll have to hold your digivice up to the vortex and shout "DigiArmor Energize", like you're calling a DigiEgg."  
  
"All right." Tamachi solemnly went to a nearby cliff with Isomon and stood there, as if he was mentally preparing himself for the inevitable. He took out his digivice and held it up to the sky. Lightning flashed wildly around him.   
  
"This is it, old friend." Tamachi said to his Digimon. "There's no turning back."  
  
"I guess not." Isomon said. "I'm going to miss you, Tamachi."  
  
"I'll miss you, too." Tamachi said as he gave his Digimon one last hug. He then shouted "DigiArmor Energize!" and with that, several bolts of lightning struck his body. It created a column of energy that coursed through him, filling it with powerful energy. His entire body down to his soul burned with the supernatural energy. The lightning caused his digivice to glow brighter and brighter, overloading every neuron and synapse on his brain. His soul was literally on fire. Tamachi couldn't contain the energy anymore and screamed in pain. He convulsed and gyrated as the energy sought to escape his body. His eyes and mouth were ablaze with the wild energy. Several lightning bolts danced the length of his body through his digivice as he renounced his destiny to the Digital World. The children watched in horror and fascination as their friend gave up his Celestial powers. Suddenly, Tamachi felt himself being lifted off of the ground. He felt as if he was about to explode. Then, as if by the hand of God, a massive bolt of energy struck the child of Nobility and his Digimon. The children screamed as a bright flash of light burst from the energy column. And then... he was gone.  
  
"TAMACHI!" Sakura cried out. But it was too late. Tamachi Matsuda was gone. Yet, so was the timeline he had been sent to prevent. "He's gone..."  
  
"No, he isn't." The children turned to the voice. It belonged to Gennai. "Tamachi only returned to where he belongs. The future has been restored, which is why I am here." He then turned toward Sakura. "Sakura, do you remember what I told you about Tamachi being Tai and Sora's son?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura responded as she dried her eyes.  
  
"Well, he wasn't the only DigiDestined child. Before he was sent here, the Celestials felt that the only way for Isomon to reach the Celestial level, he needed someone here that he already shared a connection with, like Tai shares with Sora or TK shares with Kari."  
  
"Gennai, get to the point." Davis said.  
  
"All right. Sakura is also the child of two other DigiDestined." The children looked at each other with confusion. It could be any one of them.  
  
"If that's true, then who are my family?"  
  
"You should know the answer, since the components of Morals are intelligence to know what is right, and having a pure and sincere nature." Sakura looked over at Izzy and Mimi, who were looking at each other with puzzled looks.  
  
"So, what happens now?"  
  
"I can return you to your native time so that the timeline here can be completely restored." Gennai said.   
  
"It's a no-brainer, Sakura." Tarimon said.  
  
"Well... all right, Gennai." Sakura said. "What will I have to do?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll do it. Just take my hand." Just as she was about to, another hand clasped hers. It was Mimi's.  
  
"Before you go, can I say something?" Mimi said to Sakura.  
  
"OK."  
  
"I just want you to know that even though I've only met you a few weeks ago, you've been a wonderful person. You're everything that I've imagined a daughter to be. I'm proud to have known you."  
  
"Thank you, Mimi." Sakura said, getting teary-eyed. She then nodded to Gennai, who took a device out of his cloak and pointed it outward. It opened a portal that sparkled with color. They walked towards it as all of the DigiDestined waved goodbye. As she stepped through, Sakura thought to herself,  
  
"I wonder if anyone will remember me or Tamachi and the things that we've done here..."  
  
  
  
Epilogue- 25 years later...  
  
Tamachi sat in his room thinking about the last few days. Not only had he saved the future, but he also helped to bring his family together and made fantastic friends. Yet, the one person that he missed most of all was Sakura. He felt empty inside because he loved her. Now, she was beyond his reach. Suddenly, a portal opened up on his computer screen on his desk.  
  
"What in the--" Tamachi exclaimed. He was thrown back by a power blast of wind. When the light disappeared, in front of him were Gennai and another person he thought that he'd never see again.  
  
"Hi, Tamachi."  
  
"SAKURA!" Tamachi said as he swiftly embraced his friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"She's a future DigiDestined, like you." Gennai said. Tamachi then let go and turned to him.  
  
"Thanks, Gennai."  
  
"Don't mention it." Just then, the door opened and in stepped Tai and Sora Kamiya. Tai had gotten a haircut years ago and looked a little older. Sora looked the same except her hair was longer.   
  
"Mama, Daddy, I want you to meet Sakura Nonaka." Tamachi said.  
  
"Actually, it's Sakura Izumi. I'll explain later." Sakura said as she shook their hands.  
  
"Tamachi, what's going on?" Sora said.  
  
"Gennai, what are you doing here?" Tai asked.  
  
"A long story." Gennai said. "Well, I have to go back to the Digital World. Take care." And with that, he disappeared into the portal.  
  
"Well, you must have had a huge day in the Digital World, didn't you son?" Tai said.  
  
"Did we ever."  
  
"All right. How about something to eat?" Sora said. "I'm sure that you're friend is hungry."  
  
"I am, actually." Sakura said. Just then Isomon and Tarimon popped out.  
  
"Can we get cheeseburgers?" Isomon asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're hungry too." Tarimon said.  
  
"Anything you want, guys." Tamachi said. "Anything you want."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Well, that's it. That's the last chapter of my story. I have to say that this was the longest and hopefully the best story I've written so far. Please review it and TAIORA/DAIYAKO FOREVER... and beyond! 


End file.
